


Hot Pink

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agent Washington. I didn’t know that you and Private Puff-Pastry used the same hair crayons!” ((Kind of a continuation of Ticklish, but you don't have to read it for it to make sense.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pink

“Donut, I swear, it’s for a good cause.”

“It wouldn’t even work in your hair though!”

“I know, but it’s not for my hair.”

“…Caboose?”

“Nope.”

“Oh… no, not…?”

“Yup.”

“He’ll kill you.”

“Yeah, probably. But it’ll be worth it.”

“Fine. How much do you need?”

“Enough to make this work.”

“You already stole his shampoo? You have this all planned out, don’t you?”

“Yup! Now, how much do I need?”

“Here, I’ll do it for you…”

\---

Tucker and Church were sitting on the couch when the heard the shout from down the hall. Tucker, who had been jumpy for the past 20 minutes, jumped up at the sound, snickering as he ran into the opposite hallway and peeked around the corner.

Just then Wash came into the room. He was dripping wet, only a pair of sweats on. He looked around, a worried and pissed off expression on his face. Church stared for a moment, taking in the ex-freelancer’s appearance.

“Uh, Wash?”

“Yes Church.”

“Why is your hair pink?”

At that moment Caboose walked into the room, doing a double take at the sight of Wash.

“Agent Washington. I didn’t know that you and Private Puff-Pastry used the same hair crayons!”

“Hair crayons?”

“Yes! The little tubes of color that he puts in his hair!”

Just then there was a flash, and the three people in the room turned to the hallway where Tucker was snickering, a photo of shirtless Wash with pink hair now on his data pad.

Wash took off, heading straight for Tucker. The aqua soldier, in turn, took off sprinting down the hallway, shoving his data pad into his pocket as he ran. Wash didn’t catch up to him until he was almost to his room, tackling him and wrestling him to the ground.

Tucker put up a pretty good fight, catching Wash once or twice in spots that were sure to bruise, but eventually Wash had him down and dug into his pocket, extracting the data pad. He opened it, fighting off Tucker’s attempts to get it back. He erased the picture, holding up the pad triumphantly as Tucker stared at it, the little noise coming from the machine telling them both that the photo was gone.

Wash stood, dropping the device onto Tucker’s chest and walking away. The aqua soldier sat up, rubbing his cheek as he grabbed the machine and opened it, pulling up the folders on the small data chip he’d put in it.

There it was, the picture that Wash thought he’d erased. Tucker smirked, sending the file quickly to Donut before standing and entering his room, making sure to make another back up copy on his personal system. He saw a new message from Donut light up.

“I like it. It looks surprisingly good on him.”

Tucker smiled. Yeah, it did look good.

“Caboose mentioned that it was you who gave me the stuff, so Wash’ll probably show up there for help getting it out.”

“I’ll give him some of the gel I use.”

Tucker frowned at that.

“Wait, you’re actually going to help him?”

“Oh, Tucker, do you think I’m stupid? There’s no way to get this stuff out fast, and by the gel I use, I meant the stuff that makes it stay longer. I’ll tell Wash that it’ll get it out faster.”

Tucker full on laughed at that.

“How long should it last with the gel?”

“If he keeps applying it, should take a little over a month to come out.”

Tucker smiled. This was going to be a great month.

“Perfect. You’re amazing Donut.”

“I know.”


End file.
